Sweet as Candy
by slashblack89
Summary: Nutty the sugar loving squirrel is on the hunt for candy. he soon taste something that He loves more then Candy. the only thing is it involves Giggles. to find out what happens please read. Warning. contains sex. please do not read if you don't like sex or is easily offended. you havve been warned so i will not be held responsible.


For the record: I do not own happy tree friends. Mondo media does. It's a story I made up. If you are a nutty fan, like myself then this story is for you. It contains a little sex in it so if you are easily offended or do not like sex then do no read any further. Other than that enjoy ^_^

**Sweet as Candy**

Anybody who watches HTF knows that Nutty is a Sugar fiend. He'll do anything, even risk his life for sugar. One day Nutty was sitting in a park eating a huge bag full of Candy. He was really enjoying himself. "There's nothing better in this fucking world then eating candy" Nutty said. He opened his mouth up wide and chugged the bag full of treats. All the candy went into his mouth and he went crazy. "ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaa" Nuttty laughed as he spun around in a little tornado.

Nutty then dug into his bag but realized that all of his candy was gone. "Oh no" Nutty said worriedly. He sticks his head in the bad and looked around. He began going crazy. "I must have more fucking sugar." He yelled. Nutty then seen Cub licking on a lollipop. He got an idea. Nutty went over to cub and snatched the lollipop away from him. "This is my candy now you little basturd" Nutty said. "You're a big meanie" Cub said as he started to cry. Pop heard Cub crying. He realized what had happened and ran to confront Nutty. Nutty was chocking on the lollipop. He tried to swallow it whole but it got stuck in his throat and he was beating on his chest trying to get it down his throat.

Pop came close to Nutty just as Nutty managed to pop the lollipop out of his throat. The lollipop flew at Pop. It pierced Pop's throat. Pop fell to the floor bleeding and died. Cub Cried. Nutty walked off saddened by the loss of his candy. Nutty picked up a rock. He tried to bite on it as if it was candy but it wasn't sweet so he lost interest and tossed it behind himself. The rock flew and smashed Cub in the head. Cub died next to his dad.

Nutty continued to walk through the park. He saw Lammy with her Mr. Pickle. Nutty never tried a Pickle before. He thought they were sweet so the sugar loving squirrel thought of another plan to get the Pickle away from the naive lamb. Lammy was playing a very 'different' game with Mr. Pickle. She stuck Mr. Pickle into herself. "Ah" Lammy said in pleasure "how can something so baaaaaad feel so good." she continued to stick Mr. Pickle into herself. She then popped him out and fingered herself. Nutty snuck behind her and picked Mr. Pickle up. He took a huge bite of Mr. Pickle. Lammy turned around just in time to see Nutty gulp the last bit of Mr. Pickle. She gasped. "Nutty you fucking basturd that was my toy you ate." Lammy said angrily "I stuck that in my pussy". Nutty was ignorant. He didn't know what a pussy was. Nor did he care because sugar is all he gave a fuck about.

"Maybe that's why it tasted so yummy at one end and very salty and nasty as the other" Nutty said "you should've put the whole thing in your pussy. It would've tasted better." Lammy got angry. She then got sad. She ran away crying. She was so sad that she didn't realize that she was running into a high traffic road. She got ran over by a truck being driven by lumpy. Her blood splattered all over the front of the truck. Lumpy didn't notice. He was too busy driving and whistling 'old McDonald had a farm'.

Once again Nutty was on his hunt for sugar. He started to shake. "Need fucking sugar" He said. Nutty walked through the park until he seen giggles. The pink chipmunk was sitting on a swing and licking an ice cream cone. Nutty seen the ice cream and he almost shitted himself. He didn't plan a careful idea like the other times he just ran towards Giggles. Once close enough he tried to snatch the ice cream cone away from her but giggles hung on. "What the hell are you doing Nutty" Giggles asked. "Must have sugar" Nutty said. Nutty and Giggles struggled with the ice cream. Nutty got it and tried to run.

Giggles ran after him. She tackled him to the floor. The two rolled around and the ice cream fell from Nutty's hands and landed somewhere. Nutty and Giggles were in a weird position. Nutty's head was between Giggles legs and Giggles's head was between Nutty's Legs. They were in a 69. "You owe me a new ice cream you son of a bitch" Giggles said. She talked on. Nutty was ignoring her babble. He smelled between her legs. It was a new unfamiliar feminine scent that he was falling in love with. All the candy in the world never aroused his suspension like this scent did and he was determined to be one with it. He seen giggle's vagina hidden in her fur and found out that the scent came from there.

"Did you hear me Nutty" Giggles asked. Nutty continues to ignore her. To look a lick at Giggles vagina. He fell in love with the taste. Giggles got freaked out and tried to wiggle free. Nutty licked Giggles Vagina again and again. "No Nutty" Giggles said. She started to blush and breath hard. She gasped deeply. "Stop doing that." She said as she continued to breathe harder. "Sweeter then candy yummy yummy yum" Nutty said as he continued to lick. Giggles moaned. "Nutty….you son of a bitch" Giggles stated "…I hate…..oh god…..I can't even think straight. Keep licking me you motherfucker." Nutty continued to lick Giggles's pussy. She moaned loudly.

"Oh god I never felt anything sooo fucking good" Giggles said. She went crazy. Nutty began to get hard as he licked Giggles. Giggles face grew red. She screamed in pleasure. "I'm gonna suck this green dick" Giggles said as she popped Nutty's dick into her hungry, wet, and warm mouth. Nutty looked down and noticed that Giggles was sucking him. He laughed and watched her for a while. His black and one crazy green eye watched Giggles take his whole dick into her mouth and pull it out. She licked the tip and stuck it back into her mouth. Nutty continued to lick Giggles's pussy.

"I realize what I like better then candy" Nutty said. Giggles pulled Nutty's dick out of her mouth. "What is that" she asked. "I like yummy lady privates" Nutty answered. He then began to lick Giggle's clitoris which sent her off of the deep end. "Oh fuck yeah baby" Giggles said as she arched her back. Nutty sucked on Giggle's clit really hard. "I'm gonna cum baby I'm gonna cum" Giggles said. She rubbed her clit and squirted into nutty's mouth. Nutty tasted Giggle's cum and begin to go crazy at how sweet it was. He began to bite her Pussy. Giggles screamed. Nutty continues to Bite Giggle's private area. He tore it out, killing Giggles.

Nutty got up. "What the hell did I do?" he asked himself sadly. Nutty looked down at Giggles who was dead and bleeding. He got even sadder. An ice cream truck drove past. Nutty looked at it and began laughing. He did his trademark spin. He began spinning himself after the ice cream truck that was drove off in the distance

**The end**


End file.
